


pro bono

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, One Shot, Oneshot, alec is sort of bamf, izzy is the ship captain, magnus uses bad pickup lines, sort of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jace tries to bring Alec home from Magnus' apartment, it ends up taking him a longer time than he thought it would to drag his brother away from the warlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pro bono

Once they reached the top of the building, Magnus blew his hair out of his eyes. "You're going to have to pay."

 

"How much?" said Alec. He was dangerously close to the edge of the roof. "I can pay any price, you name it.  Just save him!"

 

The other man's kohl-rimmed eyes glinted mischievously. "Oh, dear Alexander. You're not going to like the price you're going to have to pay for my services."

 

"Listen, warlock. If you heal my brother, I'll pay you anything, just name the price," Alec raised his voice. He took a step back, but then nearly fell off the roof of the building. Luckily, Magnus ran out and caught him just in time, saving him from his near doom.

 

"So it is, then," said Magnus, brushing himself off. "Bring him to me, I'll see what I can do. I'll be waiting at my apartment." He began walking down the stairs that led to the ground floor. "Oh, and Alexander?"

 

Alec looked up. "What?"

 

"Try not to fall off the building and kill yourself when you're coming down. I would have to deal with quite a bit of messy Clave business that I would much rather avoid." Magnus said. And with that, he swiftly turned on the heels of his designer boots and walked off, leaving Alec fuming on the rooftop.

 

* * *

 

"Where's Jace?" called Alec as he ran at Isabelle. "He said that he's going to heal Jace!" he cried out enthusiastically.

 

"He actually did?" Isabelle looked surprised.

 

"Yes, now where's Jace?" Alec asked impatiently. "Time is of the essence here! We have to get him there now!"

 

"Don't worry, dear brother," Isabelle said, entirely unconcerned. She pulled out a tube of lip gloss and touched up her lips. "Clary and the mundane are taking him there. I decided to send Jace to the warlock anyway, even if he hadn't made the deal."

 

"You didn't even know if Magnus was helping or not! You usually don't take such big risks," said Alec, surprised.

 

Isabelle raised one perfectly coiffed eyebrow. "So now you're on a first-name basis with him?"

 

Alec blushed. "It isn't like that."

 

"And why exactly is it _not like that_? I saw you two, you were making googly eyes at each other the whole time that we were there at the party," Isabelle smirked. "Alec, you can't hide anything from me. I know you want him."

 

"I regret ever coming out to you," Alec muttered. "Besides, he's like four hundred years old. I'm nothing compared to him, I'm just an insignificant mortal that he'll forget in a hundred years, and that's if we even get together at all. Which _isn't going to happen_ ," he added.

 

Her face softened. "Alec," she said softly. "Be honest with me. Do you like him?"

 

He nodded. "Yeah, Izzy.

 

"Then fucking ask him out," Isabelle said bluntly, looking into the compact mirror she was holding. Once she deemed her appearance worthy, she slammed it shut and smiled. "He likes you, you like him, now all you have to do is get together and make little half-warlock, half-Shadowhunter babies."

 

Alec snorted. "As if he'd accept if I asked him out. Like I said before, he's an all-powerful immortal and I'm just a puny mortal. And I don't even know if he's gay or not. Imagine how awkward it would be if I tried, I just can't."

 

"Alec," Isabelle said gently. "If you want him, you're going to have to take the risk. Love is all about taking risks — it isn't easy at all." And as she was walking away, he heard her calling, "He's the gayest person that I know, Alec. Just go for it!"

 

* * *

 

Alec strode towards the familiar brownstone building. _You can do this,_ he encouraged himself. _You're going to ask him out once you ask about Jace. You can do it._

 

He pushed open the door and scanned the room for an elevator. There was no sign of one. With a long, drawn-out sigh, he started climbing the five flights of stairs up to Magnus's apartment. Alec luckily remembered that he still owed Magnus money for healing Jace, so he brought along a big bag of jangling coins, as well as mundane money and a credit card; who knew what the warlock would request as payment.

 

The door to his apartment looked normal enough to the naked eye, but Alec could see that it was painted with runes to keep away demons and other evils. He hesitated for a minute. _Should I really be doing this? Maybe I can call Isabelle. She could get Jace and I wouldn't be stuck here_ , he mused. But then he remembered what she said, how love was all about taking risks. She would be pissed at him if he didn't even try to ask Magnus out.

 

Alec took a deep breath to steady himself and then knocked on the door. His first thought when he saw Magnus was _hot damn_. He had changed outfits from when Alec had last seen him. The man was now dressed in tight leather pants that did wonders for his ass, much like traditional Shadowhunter gear did, and a fitted white shirt with a bright red blazer on top. His eyes were lined with the customary kohl and glittery eyeshadow was painted on his lids. Overall, it was a more subdued look for the warlock, but it suited him almost too well.

 

Magnus smirked, noticing how Alec's eyes trailed up and down his body. "Like what you see, Alexander?"

 

 _God fucking damnit_ , Alec blushed. "Is Jace healed?"

 

The other man nodded. "I trust that you brought adequate payment to pay for my services? I'm not free, you know."

 

Alec held up the bag of coins, the paper bills, and the credit card. "You're like a magical prostitute, and yes Magnus, I did bring money,"

 

Magnus laughed. "A magical prostitute? That's a new one,"

 

"Will this be enough?" Alec asked. "If it isn't, I can go back to the Institute and get more."

 

Magnus chuckled darkly, not even bothering to inspect the bag in Alec's hands. "Oh, no. That's not what I was looking for, Alexander. Come on in, you can see your dear Shadowhunter friend. And then we'll discuss payment."

 

He gulped. Whenever Magnus had in mind, it couldn't be good. "Okay."

 

Alec followed Magnus into the apartment. It was decorated in a minimalist fashion, with lots of black, white, and red furniture, but it was messy. _Very_ messy. Magnus led him to a room on the far right of the apartment and gestured for him to go in.

 

"I'll be waiting outside. Don't take to long," he said, pulling out a flask from the pocket of his blazer and gulping the contents down.

 

"You're drinking?" asked Alec, suspicious. "Are you sure you should be doing that with a healing patient in the next room?"

 

Magnus waved his hand lazily. "It's not alcohol, Alexander, and besides, it's none of your business. Now go on in with your brother." He hiccuped. "See how Jace's doing."

 

He walked into the room. The decor was similar to the rest of the apartment — very minimalist and messy. Jace was laying on a bed in the center of the room, fast asleep. To the naked eye, he looked perfectly healthy. Alec hoped that he was okay mentally as well, demon poison could do strange things to the mind.

 

Alec grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Jace," he mumbled. "You have to get up."

 

"A-Alec?" Jace yawned. "Why're you here? I thought Isabelle was coming."

 

"She made me come instead," Alec said.

 

"Well, I can definitely see why," Jace smirked, losing all of his sleepiness. "She wants to set you up with Magnus, obviously." Alec sighed. Jace, unfortunately, hadn't lost any of his snark when the demon had poisoned him.

 

Alec groaned. "It's not like that."

 

Jace snorted. "And the sky isn't blue. Alec, we all know that you want to get into his pants. You can stop pretending now."

 

"Whatever. Can we stop having this conversation now?" said Alec, raising his voice. "So Jace. How're you feeling?"

 

"Like I could go and throw a Greater Demon at the mundane."

 

"You're fine, then?" Alec asked. "Are you sure?"

 

"I'm going to hurl your sorry ass out of the window, Alec. I feel absolutely fine." Jace replied, impatient. "Now can we go home?"

 

"Hold on, first I need to pay Magnus," said Alec. "You can stay in here."

 

"What are you going to pay him in?" Jace asked, a mischievous grin on his face. "Kisses? Blowjobs? _Sex_?"

 

"Jace, shut up," Alec snapped.  "Please. I just met him a few days ago, and it's a one sided attraction. Nothing of that sort has happened, and it won't."

 

Jace smiled. "Are you sure about that? Because both of you seem pretty thirsty to me."

 

"Fuck off, Jace." Alec muttered. He walked out of Jace's room and back into the living room of the apartment, where Magnus was waiting. He was holding his flask, sipping its contents.

 

"Magnus?" Alec asked.

 

He looked up. "Oh, right. Payment."

 

"What do you want? I have gold coins, mundane money, a credit card, and euros. They're all in the bag, back in the room with Jace."

 

His cat eyes glinted. "I'm not accepting any of those payments, sorry."

 

Alec raised his hands in defeat. "Then what do you want?"

 

"You."

 

"W-w-what?" stammered Alec. _What the fuck is he talking about? He can't be implying what I'm thinking about, right?_

 

"I want you to kiss me, and then go out on a date with me later as payment for my services," Magnus said calmly. "Really Alexander. It's a pretty good deal, and it really isn't that hard to understand."

 

"But I'm not gay!" he exclaimed, trying to keep a straight face. _Magnus Bane wants to go on a date with me_ , he screamed in his head.

 

Magnus chuckled. "Still in the closet, aren't you?"

 

"No, well, _yes_ — sort of." Alec mumbled, "I'm out only to a few people, and I had no plans of coming out to you today."

 

He smiled widely. "Alexander, you're so cute. So are you going to accept my request or not?"

 

"Only if you explain why," he answered. _Magnus just called me cute!_ Alec screamed to himself.

 

"You're attractive and a decent person," Magnus shrugged. "Why else would I ask you out? I'm not some sort of sick rapist, Alexander."

 

Alec let out a mocking sigh of relief. "That's _exactly_ what I was worried about, Magnus. Now explain yourself, for real."

 

"It's just like I said before, you're attractive and I want to go on a date with you. There really isn't much more to it. Are you fine with this _specific_ type of payment?" he asked.

 

Alec nodded.

 

"Then, for the Angel's sake, let me do this," Magnus said as he advanced towards Alec.

 

Alec gulped. _This is actually kind of sexy_ , he thought. Magnus was looking him over in an almost predatory manner, like he was going to pounce on him and eat him alive. His cat eyes narrowed as they focused on him.

 

Magnus took one final step forward to close the distance between the two of them. He hungrily grabbed Alec's face and smashed their lips together. Alec kissed back, just as hard as the other man. Magnus let go of Alec's face and pinned him to a wall, wrists high above him and lips ghosting all over his face and neck.

 

"You're _mine_ , now. Alexander, you're all _mine_ ," he nibbled at Alec's ear.

 

Unluckily, at that exact moment, Jace decided to walk out of his room and into the living room. He shrieked when he saw that Magnus had his brother pinned against a wall.

 

He ran to help. Jace pulled at the warlock, trying to get him off Alec. "Filthy demon scum," he spat out. "I'm going to report you to the Clave for trying to molest my brother."

 

Then, surprisingly, Alec and Magnus began to laugh. Jace was confused.

 

"Y-you thought he was trying to molest me?" Alec asked between giggles. "You thought that Magnus, _Magnus_ , of all people, was trying to molest me?"

 

"He wasn't trying to take advantage of you?" Jace asked, "Because from where I was standing, it sure looked like it."

 

Magnus grinned. "Don't worry, Alexander is safe with me. For the _time-being_ , anyway." He winked.

 

Alec blushed a deep red color. "We met three days ago, Magnus! Three days, and you're already trying to get into my pants."

 

Jace, who was watching their exchange from the sidelines, looked like he was going to be sick. "As much as I'd absolutely _love_ to hear about the details of your sex life, Alec, we have to go. Izzy's going to be pissed because we took so long."

 

"Of course," Alec muttered under his breath. "The one time I actually get to be in the same room as a hot guy, Izzy needs help with something."

 

"What was that?" Magnus asked mischievously. "Did you, by any chance, just call me hot?"

 

 _Too far, Alec. Too far_ , he mentally cursed himself. Instead of blushing like he might have before, Alec summoned up the courage to smile flirtatiously and say, "Maybe."

 

"Seriously, Alec." Jace said, interrupting his flirting. "We have to go back to the Institute. This isn't the time,"

 

"Okay," said Alec irritably. "I know, Jace. Just give me a minute."

 

"We don't _have_ a minute to spare." he retorted.

 

"Calm down, Mr. Wayland," Magnus purred. "Let me just finish my conversation with your brother."

 

"Yeah, _Mr. Wayland_." Alec said tauntingly.

 

"You have two minutes. I'll be waiting outside, and you better not be having sex when I come back in."

 

Magnus laughed. "Don't worry, Alexander and I won't go that far. At least not _today_."

 

Alec blushed. "Get the hell out of here, Jace."

 

Jace left, leaving him along with Magnus. The other man was staring at him, an intense look clouding his face.

 

Alec cleared his throat. "Magnus? Um,"

 

"Oh," he said, surprised. "Sorry, I was just staring at your beautiful face."

 

"You remind me of a high school boy," Alec said unexpectedly.

 

"Why is that?" Magnus asked, intrigued.

 

"You use horrible pickup lines, just like they do. And just like theirs, they don't work very well on their intended targets."

 

Magnus looked insulted. "How dare you criticize my pickup lines, Alexander Lightwood!"

 

Alec smiled. "Your pickup lines are horrible, Magnus. I'm pretty sure I'm not the first person to criticize them."

 

"You know," Magnus mused. "You really should do that more."

 

"Do what?"

 

"Smile. It looks good on you."

 

"Magnus," he sighed. "What did I say about your pickup lines again?"

 

"But really, Alexander. You need to learn how to take a compliment, because you're absolutely beautiful and you're going to receive a lot more of them in the future."

 

Alec groaned. "Come over here," he said.

 

The other man obliged. He took a few steps forward so that he was within arm's reach of Alec. "Now kiss me," Alec said.

 

Magnus obliged to this command as well. "Ooh, demanding. I love it." he said before he pressed his soft, plump lips to Alec's chapped ones. Magnus deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into his mouth and Magnus's hand sliding down to his ass and bringing him closer.

 

Unluckily, Jace once again interrupted them. He covered his eyes when he saw the position that they were in. "My eyes! It burns!"

 

"Shut up, Jace." Alec muttered.

 

"Let's go." he said in response.

 

"I'm coming." Alec said as he pecked Magnus on the cheek one last time. "Bye, Mags." he called out.

 

"Goodbye, Alexander." Magnus said. "Check your pockets when you get home!"

 

"Okay. Jace, let's go."

 

They walked out of Magnus' apartment building in silence. Alec dug through his pockets, trying to find what the other man was talking about. The thing Magnus had put in there had turned out to be a card that said:

 

 _call me! 666-666-6666 :)_  
_oh and can you go make jace go lock himself in the bathroom because he keeps interrupting us ;))_  
luv u bb  <3!!  
\- magnus xO xO luv u

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos make my day, so it would be great if you left one or the other :)


End file.
